In a small engine such as a general purpose engine and an agricultural purpose engine having a manual operation starting device such as a recoil starter, ignition timing of the engine is preset mechanically, and the ignition position (ignition timing) is typically changed by adjusting an electric circuit constant.
Furthermore, in recent years, it is proposed to provide the engine with an ignition device which digitally controls the ignition timing using a microcomputer (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-236071).
Patent Document 1: JP 09-236071 A